


Wake-Up Call

by RurouniHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary, too short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Because why the hell not?

“Draco…”

“Mmph.”

“Draco, wake up.”

_“Mmph.”_

“Draco?”

“Fuck off, Potter.”

“Come on.”

“No. Go away.”

“I want to talk to you.”

“So talk.”

“But… you’re just going to go back to sleep!”

“Precisely.”

“Well, that doesn’t solve my problem, does it?”

“Mmm. Why don’t you solve my problem and go out to the sitting room?”

“Draco.”

“No!”

“I’ve got ice cream.”

“Hmph.”

“It’s chocolate.”

“Pshh.”

“I’ve got Chudley Cannons tickets.”

“Whatever, Harry.”

“I have the entire first season of Smack the Pony on DVD.”

Snore.

“I’m naked.”

“I’m up.”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I don't even remember writing this. Funny what you find when trolling through old file folders.


End file.
